Every Time The Rain Comes Down
by Maya Yoan
Summary: Take the event after Meliodas' death. Every people of different races have their own reflections after his death. Of Humans, Fairy, Giant, even Goddesses, and Demons. Angst. Drama. Hurt/Comfort.
1. Of Demons

Meliodas barely registered his surroundings as he felt the tremendous pain from how his hearts were pierced by his brother's swords. He couldn't even move a single finger. He felt so numb.

"_Oh, well. This is how I'm dying by their hands... very fair for a traitor like me... but crap... it hurts like hell, as usual..."_.

Yep, even if he died this night, he knew he would come back eventually. It was unlike he never predicted this. He expected it, even. It was okay, though. After all, he would come back to life.

It was just...

"_Forgive me, everyone... forgive me for hurting you all... forgive me because you have to witness this... forgive me, Ban... forgive me, Elizabeth..."_.

The last thing he heard, was the desperate howling of his best friend after he felt how his last heart was pierced by Estarossa's sword. He felt his soul dragged into Purgatory, drown to his deepest slumber of Purgatory. Somehow, he felt like someone wrapping their shaking hands around his shoulders and rain came down to his face. He completely knew these hands belonged to whom, as he felt like someone who hugged, had been weeping for his death on the realm.

"_Elizabeth... please, don't cry... I'm gonna come back to your side eventually, I promise you that much"_.

"**wake up, sleepy-head"**.

Meliodas groaned internally as he recognized the voice who dared to interrupt his daydream of his beloved Elizabeth. He opened his eyes and stood as he saw his father, the Demon King. Meliodas lifted his hand and chirped "hello, old man!".

"**Hello, son. Good to see you again"**.

Listening to his mocking chuckles, Meliodas grinned mockingly "oh, kinda the opposite for me. I never wanted to come back here, only to see your face again!".

"**Welcome to Purgatory... So... have any thoughts... opinions? You've got nothing but time here... so let's take it nice and slow and have a long, thorough chat, Meliodas"**.

Meliodas put his hands on his hip, nonchalantly shrugging "not gonna happen".

"_wait for me, Elizabeth. I'm gonna go back to your side no matter what as soon as possible"_.

* * *

Zeldris sat on the fedge and leaned his back on the wall. It was rain outside, so they decided to just take a good break in their temporary mess (the ruined Castle of Edinburgh) after last night...

After they killed Meliodas last night, as if the Earth mourned for his death, it was rain. Estarossa told them all to just rest for this day. He agreed, they would need to invade Britannia with their full power, after all. Not to mention, Gloxinia and Dolor also needed to recover from their injuries.

Zeldris watched how his comrades reacted after Meliodas' death.

Fraudrin was so annoyingly excited. Sure, his morale was raised high but somehow, Zeldris really disliked his cocky behavior, as if he had done the most important job. Heck, it was Estarossa who killed Meliodas, not him. Meliodas' death must have raised the morale of the Demon Clan. Zeldris had expected it that much, but still, somehow Zeldris really disliked Fraudrin's arrogance as if he was doing the most important job here when in fact, he was the weakest. No offense, it was the fact. Zeldris rolled his eyes to watch the others.

Gloxinia and Dolor had been suspiciously quiet. Perhaps they only needed time to recover, so that was what Zeldris tried to tell himself.

As usual, Monspiet stayed by Derieri's side. The former only leaned his back on the wall and the latter slept with her head on the former's thigh as a pillow.

Grayroad was busy on helping Melascula to recover.

Estarossa had been standing outside under the rain for hours.

Zeldris stood and called him, not moving from his position "say, Estarossa".

Estarossa looked behind over his shoulder to him with a questioning look.

Zeldris jumped and approached him "...how do you feel after killed Meliodas? Are you alright?".

Estarossa blinked and chuckled, ruffling his head "what is it, brother? Are you worried about me now? It's so cute of you".

"gah! Stop it!", Zeldris smacked his hand before asking with all seriousness "after all, I have been known as the Executioner. I'm the one who supposed to kill him".

"But I don't want you to. That's why, if there's someone who have to kill him, let it be me", Estarossa smirked lopsided with sinister "like I said before, Meliodas' death must come by my own hands".

Zeldris felt chilling on his nape, but he played it cool as usual.

"_This is nothing"_, Zeldris knew that their older brother, Meliodas could have come back due to the curse that their father had cast upon him. He would come back even though he died on Estarossa's hands. Zeldris knew it and he was well aware of it. So, why did it feel hurt for him now?_ "I wonder how hurt it had been felt for Estarossa..."_.


	2. Of Goddess

Through his blessing of Supreme Deity, 'Ocean', Sariel could know from the water when Meliodas was resurrected and cried as he hugged Elizabeth's corpse "heh. Even the demon can cry, huh?".

Sariel could mockingly tell it as a joke. However, because this had something to do with their Lady Elizabeth, like the hell he could laugh it off. He felt disheartened, instead. For their goddess princess. It was unlike he could move anywhere without real form like this, anyway. Goddess Clan had sacrificed their form to seal the Demon Clan. They only could wait and stay somewhere or within something. After all, they were only soul, sort-of-ghost, right now. Tarmiel and Ludociel were in the same state as him. Sariel could tell that at least, Tarmiel would share the same empathy for their Lady Elizabeth. Ludociel, that bastard probably would not share the same empathy with them, neither he would feel pity for the cursed lovers.

* * *

Like how Elizabeth kept reincarnating, he would always be the one who survived and resurrect back to life in case he died. It was painful. It was painful and endearing, every time she remembered her past life memories, only to be ended up dying and died on his arms three days straight on, once the curse activated. There were times when she didn't remember till her last breath. There were times when she remembered it when she was so young. There were times when she remembered when she was dying, like when her 106th reincarnation died.

He had launched to send the Demon who dared to pierce her heart with its claw flying away. That purple Demon had told her something about her being similar to a Goddess. She remembered, but she didn't need to wait for the curse to kill her three days straight on after this. She was dying already, after all.

She heard his trembling voice "Liz, forgive me... in the end, I couldn't protect you...".

Elizabeth lifted her face and smiled "don't cry... we will meet again...".

She promised it and she fulfilled it, although she didn't remember it at all.

* * *

With a single glance when they saw them on Vaizel, Sariel and Tarmiel could recognize them. Meliodas and Elizabeth. They didn't know if the Demon did it deliberately or not, but he didn't show any reaction and he acted as if he didn't recognize them. Oh, well. It was unlike they would want to get themselves along well with him, after all. For Elizabeth's case, clearly, she didn't remember them. Well, they had heard about her circumstances but to face it right on your face, it was an entirely different case. Although they knew her complicated circumstances, to see their Goddess princess this way, it felt hurt. It felt hurt because oh, how they could gladly meet and serve her again but Elizabeth, their Goddess princess, _**could not**_ and did not even remember them the way they remembered her. She was not at fault, of unable to remember them. Like the hell, they would blame her, ever.

Although, one thing of **her** that never changed, they could tell for sure.

No matter who or which one version of her reincarnations, with or without she remembered, Elizabeth devoted to him as hell. Meliodas, the Demon Prince who supposed to be their sworn enemy. After the Ten Commandments killed him and Elizabeth demanded Gilfrost to be sent back there, they couldn't stop her. They only could witness as she wandered around to find her lover, begging to Gods-who-knew to find her lover alive.

...only to find his corpse before she hugged his corpse, hysterically, desperately, crying her heart out loud.

* * *

"_no, it can't be real... Sir Meliodas wouldn't die, right?"_, Elizabeth's tears were streaming down her face swiftly as she found him "there you are... Sir Meliodas...".

She couldn't believe what she saw. She sucked in a deep breath. She felt like her own heart and breath would stop. Her breath stuck on her throat as she walked closer to his bloodied body "no... no... no...".

It felt like her own heart was pierced, shattered into pieces. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cradled his cold, still body. She hiccupped, crying harder "please, open your eyes... not like this... please... NOOOO!".

This time, the rain came down from Elizabeth's eyes as she hugged him tightly, weeping and wailing her heart out loud, the opposite of this morning's bright rising sun. Unbeknownst by everyone, Tarmiel and Sariel lowered their head to mourn. Not for Meliodas, but for their Lady Elizabeth's sorrow. Just for this time, they would mourn along with their Goddess Princess that her heart had been pierced and shattered into pieces. The Ten Commandments, those bastards would pay for every single tear that their Goddess Princess had shed, for her lover's death.

The first thing Elizabeth did after she was tired of crying, she pulled out all seven swords from his body and got rid of the swords. Her body started glowing with warm and kind light, the healing magic. She healed his body. It was immaculate healing magic work, but it was no use. He didn't wake up at all. For a second, she cried with those empty eyes before she turned her head to the nearest Estarossa's sword on the ground and she reached out her hand.

If she couldn't bring him back with healing her, why did she not just go to find him?

When she grabbed that sword, suddenly she heard Ban's voice "**Snatch!**".

The sword was stolen from her hand. Her sight was blurred as hell due to her tears, but vaguely she could recognize Merlin's voice "**Shock Stringer!**".

After that, everything turned black.

She felt numb and she found herself, deep in her slumber, when she heard a familiar voice calling her name softly "Elizabeth".

Elizabeth's pupils widened and she lifted her face. She cried harder when she saw him. With concern on his face, he gently cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears "Why are you crying?".

"Sir Meliodas!", she cried out and hugged him "you are here! I thought you... you're...".

"I know", he cut her off and smiled bitterly "forgive me, Elizabeth".

She didn't want to wake up. If this was only a dream, then just let her sleep, because she wouldn't want to wake up in the world without him.

"sup, don't cry", after he kissed her eyelids, Meliodas leaned his forehead on hers and intertwined his fingers in between her knuckles "I never really went away and left your side. Look, if you need me, just close your eyes and look into your heart".

In her heart, she discovered him. When Elizabeth opened her eyes and realized she was just having a dream, it only made her teared up as she realized...

She loved him, but with he died, nothing she could tell him. He was gone, leaving her alone and nothing she could do about it.

This time, Meliodas apologetically smiled to her "Elizabeth, I promise you... even if you were to die, I would fulfill my promise to you, no matter what. Forgive me, you have to go through all of this because of me... but would you wait for me?".

"...yes", Elizabeth squeezed her fist "yes, of course!".

She could wait for him, forever, even for a thousand years. Because she loved him. When she woke up from her sleep, she found herself lying in her own room in Liones Castle. Margaret and Veronica felt relieved and hugged her, tried their best to comfort her. Outside, her father, the Holy Knights who had witnessed what happened that night and the remaining Sins who worried sick of her, barged into her room once they heard she woke up. She convinced them that she was alright. She even agreed with Matrona when the giantess, Diane's friend asked her to heal her children.

On the front door of Boar Hat, Elizabeth asked Merlin to just send her to the Forest of White Dream where she had met with Diane "...I'm not going back to the Liones Kingdom for a while. I beg you, Lady Merlin. After that, you and Sir Ban may leave me alone. I'm gonna go to Necropolis".

After witnessing what she had tried to do, Ban was overprotective of her. The Undead refused "Princess, I know how do you feel, but—".

On the opposite, Merlin agreed "...I understand".

"Merlin!".

"it's not your decision to be made, Ban", Merlin sighed and lifted her chin up "it's hers".

"don't worry, I'm gonna come with her. I swear no harm will fall upon her as long as I'm with her!", Hawk trotted to them "Elizabeth, trust me... I want to meet him, too".

"I know, Hawk. Of course, I will go with you and your mother", Elizabeth smiled reassuringly to the pink pig before turning to the remaining of the Sins in front of her "forgive me for my selfishness, everyone... However... no matter what, I have to see him for the last time to tell him something important".

Diane, King, Ban, and Merlin couldn't say no to her this time.

"Just remember one thing, princess", Merlin wisely advised her "the Captain would be mad if something happened to you, so until he's back to your side, take care of yourself".

"I know, Merlin... I'm so sorry, and thank you for stopping me, back then...", for a second, she indeed thought to pursue him but it was not he would want her to do. Elizabeth lifted her face and smiled with determination on her eyes "if... something ever happened to him, even if he were to die, I would do my best to protect my Kingdom. I promise him that much. I have to fulfill my promise to him no matter what, like how he fulfilled his promise to me, to save my Kingdom".

With that, Elizabeth parted her way with the others, Hawk and Hawk Mama followed her in tow. It took about more than one month for her to see his smile again, to feel his body's warmth again, to love him with all her heart when he saved her life again (this time from Derieri who tried to kill her) in their way back to her Kingdom.

"well, well, well... I finally wake up from my beauty sleep and this is what I get... everything us has gone to total shit. I don't even wanna know what that dumb pig swallowed this time...".

She recognized this voice, the only man she loved. She blushed and looked up expectantly as he carried her bridal style with his strong arms.

"anyway... I'm sorry for making you worry, Elizabeth".

She didn't care if the rain came down again from her face or he would tease her for being a crybaby. He was back, that was all that matters to her right now. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried in joy "no... it's fine... I... never stopped believing... that you would come back to me... no matter what... Meliodas!".

She cried in joy and called his name several times, feeling the warmth of his body, to make sure he was really back to her side and she was not only dreaming it. He smiled warmly to her with those gentle emerald eyes.


	3. Of Fairy And Giant

**.**

**Chapter 3 - Of Fairy And Giant**

**.**

* * *

"Gloxinia, Dolor!", Elizabeth called out as she waved her hand, floating on the air above them "I want to introduce you with our new ally as I promised!".

Gloxinia and Dolor turned their head to their friend. Elizabeth had been their first friend ever since they joined the Stigma to fight the Demon Clan. The Goddess princess told them all that she was gonna bring a new ally to them this day, that was why the Four Archangel, the Divine Lance Corporal, Gloxinia and Dolor were asked to gather in the base of Stigma next day. Before Elizabeth brought this 'new ally' to meet all members of the Stigma next day, Elizabeth wanted to introduce him personally to her closest friends, Gloxinia and Dolor beforehand. That was why the First Fairy King and the First Giant Fairy were waiting for their friend here, on this private training area where they usually trained with Elizabeth. After Meliodas showed himself, they freaked out and stood in their fighting stance.

Meliodas crossed his arms before his chest and deadpanned "told you, I don't think this is a good idea".

Elizabeth squeezed his shoulders and kissed his cheek "that's why I'm here, right?".

Wait. What!? They didn't see a thing, right?!

"fine, you won, princess. I can never win against you", Meliodas wrapped his arm around her waist and gave a light peck on her cheek before turning to them, waving his hand "hey, easy. I'm not gonna eat or kill you".

Gloxinia pinched his cheeks and slapped his cheeks, hardly. It hurt. Okay, so he wasn't dreaming or something. Gloxinia was sure of it, especially after he turned to see his Giant friend also did the same with him, only to find this was reality and not their dream.

Elizabeth smiled and waved her hand "well duh, it's like he said, it's not like he's gonna kill you. Just relax".

"...okay", Gloxinia floated down, cross-legged and wings lowered down "so, are you really Meliodas? I mean **that** Meliodas, the Demon Prince of Demon Clan, the firstborn son of Demon King?".

"yes, I am!", Meliodas lifted his hand and cheerfully said, "glad to meet you, First Fairy King and First Giant King!".

Dolor stated the matter of fact "given of your reputation, there's no way we don't know who you are".

"_well, it's so rare to see Goddess and Demon get along well like this..."_, Gloxinia hummed "so... he's gonna join us in the Stigma from now on?".

"oh, not only that he's gonna fight alongside us, as an ally and friend~", Elizabeth giggled slyly before she wrapped her arms around Meliodas' shoulders, pulling his head into her chest "but also, Meliodas is my lover!".

Gloxinia jaw-dropped "WHAT!?".

Even Dolor made a ridiculous expression "...wow".

Yes, wow. No other word. What and how they should react to this, after all?

Gloxinia couldn't help it but wonder "but... what did your mother say?".

Elizabeth tilted her head and smiled innocently "argued with her for hours and I won~".

Gloxinia jaw-dropped before stuttered "and... what do you plan with the Four Archangels? The Divine Lance Corporal? They wouldn't like this".

Dolor added "not to mention there's a chance they would try to kill him when they saw him".

Elizabeth chirped "oh, worry not! I'm gonna slap them and lash them out before they can even try to do it".

Meliodas laughed his head off after looking at their ridiculous expression, their priceless reaction was hilarious. Elizabeth covered her mouth to muffle her laughter but failed miserably and laughed brightly as well. Not too long after that, it was rain. Dolor and Gloxinia quickly went to below the cliffside as the shelter. On the opposite, Elizabeth and Meliodas didn't move from their place. Somehow, Meliodas stared longingly upwards before Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Meliodas looked behind and startled.

"Meliodas", Elizabeth smiled brightly and reached out her hand to him "dance with me".

Meliodas grinned broadly before taking her hands and the lovers started to dance under the rain. Dolor and Gloxinia exchanged glances and Gloxinia thought it wouldn't bring barm to just let the lovers be. When Gloxinia saw Dolor smiled upwards, Gloxinia thought about how lovely it could if all races could live their life peacefully together like this. Later at the night, Dolor told him what he saw for a second from Meliodas' heart. When Dolor told him that Meliodas just remembered of his little brother, Gloxinia didn't deny it because Gloxinia could feel the sounds of sadness from him, somehow. Looking down at the blissful couple who slept in their deep slumber and entangled in each other's arms near the campfire, Gloxinia silently told Dolor that no matter what happened, they should help their friends.

It was the first time they met with Meliodas and the first time they saw Elizabeth looked truly happy with Meliodas by her side. Ever since that time, every time the rain came down, they would remember of this day. When Gloxinia and Dolor were asked about why they liked to watch the rain, they would answer one thing.

Because rain would remind them of their friends.

* * *

Gloxinia and Dolor held their breath. As they saw Estarossa stabbed each of Meliodas' seven hearts with his swords, they wondered how could they be ended like this? As a former Fairy King, Gloxinia had the natural ability to hear people's hearts (that he thought had disappeared) and Dolor's mystic eyes could see through people's hearts.

At this very moment when Estarossa's seventh sword hovering above Meliodas' crumpled body, they could hear his voice.

"_Oh, well. This is how I'm dying by their hands... very fair for a traitor like me... but crap... it hurts like hell, as usual..."_.

"_Forgive me, everyone... forgive me for hurting you all... forgive me because you have to witness this... forgive me, Ban... forgive me, Elizabeth..."_.

As shocked as Gloxinia and Dolor were, to finally able to hear the voice of his heart (maybe because of his weakened, dying state) this time when usually, they couldn't, it was overwhelming and it took all of their nerves to not break down right here and right now when they heard his voice as his last heart was pierced by Estarossa's seventh sword.

"_...Enough...I'm so tired...I just want to rest... let me...I want to die..."_.

It was the most frightful thing they had ever heard from their ex-friend as they saw the life faded from his eyes and they heard his flatline.

* * *

_Guilt ate their heart away as the darkness crawled over them when they tried to sleep. In their dream, they felt like listening to someone was crying her heart out loud. _

_Gloxinia saw the familiar silver-haired goddess princess who hugged the corpse of her lover and he sucked in deep breath "...Elizabeth?"._

_She didn't respond, crying harder and hugging the bloodied body of her lover, Meliodas' lifeless body "no... this is a lie, right? Someone, tell me this is a lie! Meliodas can't be... I can't afford to live in a world without you... don't leave me alone here!"._

_When Gloxinia reached out his hand to her, Elizabeth swatted his hand and turned her eyes vengefully. With tears of blood streaming down her beautiful face, she glared and growled, tightening her grip on his body and ignoring the blood that stained her white dress "...murderer..."._

_Gloxinia looked down and gasped as he saw his hands were stained by blood before the darkness crawled over, too overwhelming him and he was drowning into the abyss._

* * *

Gloxinia gasped and woke up, perspiration soaked his body. Gloxinia covered his face with his palm, it had been about a month after his death and he didn't able to get rid of his guilt, instead the nightmare increased everyday, intensely. At least, Gloxinia felt glad that it was only him with Dolor right now so no one of other Commandments could see him this way, otherwise they would laugh it off. Heck, even Estarossa, Meliodas' little brother who was supposed to love him but killed him with his own hand, did not show any sign of guilt or regret at all. Zeldris seemed solemn and quiet for a while but in the end, they could not see through what was the Executioner thinking.

Dolor's voice snapped him out of his reverie "nightmare again?".

Gloxinia lowered his hand down from his palm, looking up "how could you—?".

"because I've got one, too. No need to feel ashamed".

"you have one, too?".

Dolor closed his eyes "well... rather different with you, though".

* * *

_Dolor opened his eyes and he found himself in the middle of the strange, foreign land fulfilled with so many green crystals._

"_Welcome to the Necropolis"._

_Dolor looked around to find the source of that voice and he found a fairy with shoulder-length straight blonde hair and honey-colored eyes. Her white dress fluttered as he floated up and welcomed him "you just entered the City of the Dead"._

_Dolor remembered her. She was one of the participants on the Vaizel festival fight which ended up his life. As if she could read his mind (perhaps she could), she smiled "don't worry, you're not dead yet. I think someone sent you here"._

_Next second, a little girl wore dark blue dress with shoulder-length dark hair, piercing golden eyes and beauty mark under the corner of her eyes appeared "I did"._

_Dolor's eyes widened, he recognized her, the daughter of Belialuin that Elizabeth and Meliodas saved and raised together once "you—"._

"_find her before it's too late. She's fighting her demons and her heart's been bleeding to the end", she didn't say anything and turned her back "that's... if you still care about them, even if just a little..."._

_After the little Merlin disappeared, Dolor saw the other Fairy flying full speed to somewhere. He didn't waste his time and followed her until they found an odd pair, a pink pig with a silver-haired woman from that night who was the spitting image of Elizabeth._

_She looked in despair and she was so close to the edge._

_Unconsciously, Dolor shouted, "don't jump!"._

_She didn't hear him and jumped. The pig seemed shocked and trotted, calling for her. Thankfully, the blonde Fairy caught her and put her down "phew, I know I can find you here"._

"_Elaine, thank you!", the pig cried before running to Elizabeth "Elizabeth, that's too reckless! Do you seriously have a plan to do the suicide to follow after him? Don't do it again! You scare me to death!"._

"_Take my hand", Elaine reached out her hand and took her hand "let's go back to your home. We can't stay here any longer"._

"_it's not that I want to follow after him, but...", Elizabeth squeezed Elaine's hand and refused to stand, lowering her head down, her bangs masking her expression "I felt like I heard his voice calling me, telling me to not cry and he would go back to my side because he promised me... just like that night, I felt like I was witnessing him falling into the abyss. I wanted to pull him out... but just like that night, I'm so helpless and useless... nothing I could to bring him back to life"._

"_that was only an illusion this place showed you to pull you into the dead realm. If you just take my hand, we can hold on. No one will blame you nor they can blame you for something you never wanted to happen, Elizabeth. That's why, for the sake of him, you have to live... if you love him, you have to live your life for him, no matter how hurt is it for you", Elaine crouched in front of Elizabeth "maybe as someone who died and left behind my beloved one, I don't have the right to say this, but I know one thing for sure... above everything else, if I were him, he would want you to live"._

"_I know I have to survive!", Elizabeth burst out before crying harder "I promised him, after all... even if he were to die, I would protect my Kingdom and its people... however, no one ever teach me how to let him go... I can't afford to live in the world without him. Without him, this world is scarier and crueler than before. How could I move forward without him?"._

"_I don't know", Elaine sighed "but if you just believe him, perhaps... someday, you can meet him again, like how I and Ban went through. For now, let's go home. You have to rest and calm yourself"._

_Elizabeth wiped her tears and stood before everything turned black for Dolor. Looking behind over his shoulder, he found the little Merlin "...why did you show this to me, Merlin?"._

"_oh, you still remember me? I thought you've forgotten about me", Merlin floated up and down in circle motion "from my point of view, about Mel-Mel and Big Sis-Sis, I think they're even now"._

_Dolor twisted his eyebrow incredulously "about what?"._

_She didn't smile and her expression turned grim "take a look yourself"._

_After the little Merlin snapped her finger, Dolor saw it under the rain._

_Under the rain on that plateau, Meliodas hugged goddess Elizabeth's corpse and cried._

_Under the rain on the Vaizel at the dawn, Elizabeth hugged Meliodas' and cried._

_Every time the rain came down, usually it reminded him with the first time they met._

_Now, it only reminded him of their death._

"_then again, why should it bother you now?", little Merlin appeared behind him and smiled broadly in creepy way as the tears of blood streaming down her face "after all... __**You.**__**Killed.**__**Him**__"._

* * *

Dolor crossed his four arms before his chest, averting his face to outside so Gloxinia couldn't see his expression "...do you think it's strange, for us to feel guilty and having a nightmare like this over one man's death after we've killed countless lives for years?".

"it's different. Those people are strangers. He **was** our friend, at least for us, not to mention what and how Elizabeth...", Gloxinia trailed off. Elizabeth. Just if she were still alive and knew what they had done to him, what and how she would react to what they had done? Lifting his chin up, Gloxinia stared to the rain outside as they took the shelter under this cave "...hey, Dolor".

Dolor turned his face after several moments "what is it?".

"do you think... we have made the right choice?".

"...I don't know", Dolor sighed "honestly, I'm not sure about it, either. Why would you bring this up so sudden?".

"because honestly, I started to think... that we have chosen the wrong path. I thought we chose the right path but after witnessing Meliodas died...", Gloxinia trailed off "...not anymore".

They still remembered it as if it happened yesterday. There was once when the little Merlin asked to play the wedding party with them. Gloxinia as the priest. Dolor as the spectator. Obviously, the goddess princess as the bride and demon prince as the groom while little Merlin as the ring bearer. After little Merlin put the flower crown on her head and kissed her, Gloxinia would give the bouquet and Meliodas would carry her bridal style.

In his arms, Elizabeth would laugh brightly and she said _"I just want to live my life with you, everyday, happily ever after"_.

Once more time, Dolor's voice snapped him out of his reverie "Gloxinia. Do you think... there's a chance that princess Elizabeth Liones which we saw that night, is a reincarnation of Elizabeth?".

"I don't know. It's unlike you to spit out random things, Dolor", Gloxinia hummed. Thoughtfully, he saw the rain had stopped before the former Fairy King stood "let's go".

Dolor blinked "to where?".

Gloxinia knew they would only hit the dead-end if this went on, so he decided "go to meet our brethren who might able to tell as the answer of the questions we've been looking for".

* * *

"stop it, Diane! You just would bring destruction to the forest and got yourself sick if you continued!", Matrona shouted and just at that time, Diane stopped after she learned to dance for hours ever since the rain came down. Looking down to her friend that she had thought as her little sister from her spot where she had taken shelter from the rain under the tree, Matrona sighed "Diane, I know you just lost your friend, but it's been three weeks ever since—".

"you don't have to tell me out loud about it!", Diane gritted her teeth "I know, I'm still weak... but I can't help it... the way Meliodas died and Elizabeth's weep after it... have haunted my mind...".

Matrona narrowed her eyes in pity "Diane".

"I just got you back, Matrona... my best friend that I thought as my older sister... but then, I lost a friend who saved me and I barely lost my new friend who loved him... nothing I could do to save them and she, Elizabeth tried to convince us that she's gonna be alright with that smile... I can't say no when she smiled that way... a smile to hide her pain and reassure everyone and not for herself. It worked, at least, to reassure me but at the same time... it felt hurt to see her smile when remembering how Meliodas died...", Diane clenched her fist with teary eyes "that's why... that's why, I want to... no, I have to get stronger, far stronger so I wouldn't lose anyone, ever, again!".

"so that's what make you upset", Matrona sighed and put her hand on her hip before looking behind "you heard her. I will leave you two for now to talk".

When she heard King's startled yelp, Diane quickly wiped her tears before she smiled sheepishly "oh hi, King!? Since when did you here?".

Matrona waved her hand, leaving them two alone. After King came out of his hiding spot, he asked her to take a shelter and she obeyed this time. King used his magic power **Disaster** to manipulate the nature and for Diane, he used it to grow the plant that could help her to dry herself before he created the warm drink for her.

King offered "drink it, it will help to warm and soothe you".

Diane nodded her head and drank it "it's sweet".

King smiled wryly "it's the tea with honey, chamomile, and lemonade. I brew it with mixing the Tomb Bloom".

Diane blinked at the mention of the flower with odd name "Tomb Bloom?".

"The flowers that only grow in the area where the Fairies were buried. Its flower petals feel sweet for someone who has the wounds in their heart when we mix it into their food and drink but it would help someone to soothe their heart. I made it for princess Elizabeth too before we left her", King narrowed his eyes but he tried to convince her and gave her his reassuring smile "don't worry, she would be okay. She's strong, after all... well, hopefully".

When Diane looked disheartened, even more, King frantically waved his hands and tried his best to cheer her up "ah, I mean... err... although you don't remember it, Diane, princess Elizabeth was the one who found the Captain and started the mission to gather us, the Seven Deadly Sins! That's why I said she's strong!?".

"you're right, she's strong in her own way. That's why, King... what happened to Meliodas only made me feeling sad, both for Meliodas and Elizabeth...", Diane smiled wryly, twirling her forefinger on her hair "I admit, I have a crush on him, but... looking at how Elizabeth cried, weeping for his death... just by remembering how Meliodas looked at Elizabeth, I realized and I can feel it with my heart... they love each other and I have no place in his heart".

King tilted his head with sad looks "Diane".

"no, it's okay, King. If Elizabeth and Meliodas could be happy together, I would be fine with it, really. I really mean it. However, remembering the tragedy on that night... it really hurt to witness the way he died... I can't imagine how Elizabeth must have felt, to lose her beloved one that way, right in front of her eyes...", Diane sniffled, looking up to the rain "on top everything else, I really hope Meliodas was still alive, so he and Elizabeth could be happy together".

King lowered his head "I, too, feel regret".

Diane glanced sideways to King who floated beside her, hoarsely asked as she saw his back "...why?".

"instead of trying to believe on him, just because knowing that he's a Demon, I was suspicious on him. I forgot what he had done for us, for me. I conceded him, **hurt** him... now he's gone, nothing I could do about it... I'm so weak...", King chuckled bitterly and covered his eyes as a single tear cascaded down his face silently "...I am such an idiot. Why couldn't I believe him and save him? Despite who he was and what he had done, still... he is my friend".

"say, King. I don't know what happened between you and Meliodas, but knowing Meliodas, I think he wouldn't blame you. He was such a good boy, just like Elizabeth. They are the kindest person I've ever met and they perfectly completed each other", Diane put her intertwined hands on her chest "well, I don't know why and how, perhaps it's because of my lost memories. I think... neither Meliodas would blame you nor he would ever have the thought of blaming you".

"_it doesn't change the fact that I hurt him"_, King barely wanted to say it out loud, but he didn't want to make Diane feeling sadder so he smiled to her thankfully instead "thank you, Diane".

"you're welcome. Also, thank you, King. You've tried to lighten up my mood even if a little", Diane wiped the last of her tears before looking up "oh, the rain has stopped. Perhaps I will continue my dance training".

King reached out his hand and smiled "let's get stronger together, shall we?".

Diane smiled and touched her forefinger to his palm "sure".

* * *

Only a week after that, Diane and King barely died when Dolor and Gloxinia came to test them. After Diane and King passed their test where Gloxinia and Dolor finally found their answer, King and Diane went back to Liones.

That night, Gerharde came to them, bringing the crystal orb to communicate in her arms "brother, you and Lord Dolor have to see this!?".

After Gerharde brought Gloxinia and Dolor to the private place where no one could disturb them, she gave the orb to Gloxinia and told them to take their time. After Gloxinia broke the orb in his arms, the vision appeared. It turned out that orb was the orb to send message in shape of vision from memories.

It showed that King poked the orb "you sure this will work, Merlin?".

Next second, Diane popped her head "how it will work, anyway?".

A woman who looked like the little Merlin they knew, appeared "just touch the orb and send what you want to show, like this".

After Merlin touched the orb with her palm, the vision showed how Merlin defeated Grayroad and how Meliodas killed Fraudrin mercilessly before Elizabeth appeared, clenched her fist on her chest before she whispered his name.

Unconsciously, Gloxinia took a step backward "...no, it can't be...".

Dolor mumbled, covering his mouth "Gloxinia, could it be... the rumour is true?".

Their suspicion was verified by Merlin's and Escanor's conversation at the dusk as they saw Ban and Meliodas. The vision changed and it showed the couple who took shelter under wooden boards of ruined building as they sat near the campfire, enjoying the dinner at the night when the rain came down.

Meliodas chuckled "it tastes gross, right?".

"y...yeah...", Elizabeth smiled "but... it's good in its own way...".

Meliodas asked incredulously with broad grin on his face as he took a bit of the meat from the skewer in his hand "it has a very distinctive flavor and you can find something good in this crap?".

"it's the kind of flavor you can only find prepared by the hands of someone who goes out of their way to show compassion and empathy... to a random girl who who was at her wits end and who was tired of being alone... unable to rely or defend on anyone", Elizabeth smiled lovely "the flavor that can only come from an extremely generous, gentle person".

Again, they saw what happened to them under the rain before the vision was back to where King, Diane and Merlin stood within a room that looked like laboratory. King just wanted to show Gloxinia that Meliodas was still alive (which Merlin had told them previously) and their next mission while Diane wanted to tell Dolor that she asked Merlin to help her to visit the Giant Clan with Merlin's teleportation before Diane recited about how the Giant Clan members reacted, knowing the founder of their clan was still alive and how they wanted him to go back.

The vision ended, heavy silence hang heavily on the air. Instead of focus on what King and Diane told them, Gloxinia and Dolor more focused on what they saw from Merlin, about Meliodas and Elizabeth.

Without doubt, she was **her**. Only one woman who ever complimented their worst friend's food as good in its own way. Only one woman could smile lovely and look at him full of love like that. Only one woman who could make their friend stared to her lovingly and smiled like that. Only Elizabeth.

The rumour about their curses, it was true. When they fell to the darkness, their friends had been going through the living hell and what they had done? They betrayed them. They chose to walk on the wrong path and they ended up hurting, betraying them with the cruelest way. How Elizabeth felt when he died (although temporarily) right in front of her eyes?

Gloxinia lowered his hand after he wiped his tears "we have to atone our Sins".

Looking up to the rain outside, Dolor asked "how?".

Gloxinia smiled "let's save them, with our own ways".

In their last breath, they thought of the very same one thing, of how they wanted to see them one more last time and hoped, prayed in their heart _"I pray somehow that one day, your suffering will be rewarded with your happiness"_.

Far within the Fairy King's Forest, Gerharde cried _"brother... you've planned this from the first place, right? May Gods bless your soul... and I pray your soul to be rest in peace..."_.


	4. Of Humans

**.**

**Chapter 4 – Of Humans**

**.**

* * *

Margaret woke up because she had a nightmare. Gosh, it was one of the worst nightmares she ever had. She decided to get out of her chamber, looking for the fresh air outside. The sun peeked on the horizon, it was dawn. Margaret sighed, she missed her sister and Gilthunder. Her nightmare wasn't helping at all. She was having a nightmare where Meliodas died and Elizabeth followed after him. What a scary nightmare.

"WAIT! Is that really Griamore? And Hendrickson, stay away from him!?".

Margaret snapped her head to where she heard Veronica's shout _"huh? What did she say? Hendrickson? Oh, no!"_.

Frantically, Margaret called all guards to come with her. Even King Baltra was woken up. When they arrived at the fort where Margaret heard Veronica's shout, they were shocked to see everyone gathered here. Veronica was the first to arrive here since she had cradled the crying little boy who looked like Griamore on her hands. Margaret and Baltra knew that something _**terrible**_ must have happened from how everyone here looked gloomy, most of them all teared up or crying mess. Including Gilthunder who looked so shocked, crying mess.

Margaret immediately rushed to his side, kneeling in front of him "Gil?! What happened to you? Are you in pain?".

"Margaret...", when she touched his shoulder, Gilthunder hugged her tightly and pressed his crying face on her shoulder, his body trembled terribly "Meliodas... Meliodas, he...".

"This will explain everything", Gilfrost offered the orb on his hand which had fallen from Hawk's grips due to the pig's trembled body, somehow he looked... upset, as he reached out his hand to show the orb in his hand "this is the fact. Meliodas, the Dragon Sin Of Wrath, is dead. He was killed by the Ten Commandments".

Margaret gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth in shock before she hugged the weeping Gilthunder in her embrace as her own tears welling. For her, Meliodas was not only Gil's savior but also **their** savior. And now he was gone. Not only Gilthunder, but Margaret also lost him.

Veronica who cradled tiny Griamore on her arms only could cover her mouth as she witnessed how her little sister hugged Meliodas' still body, weeping for her lover's death "Ellie...".

When Elizabeth reached out her hand to the nearest sword on the ground after she cried for gods-who-knew that felt like an eternity, Baltra turned deadly pale and he felt shuddered "no, Elizabeth, you can't possibly—!?".

Thankfully, Ban was there. He had fully regenerated and he reached out his hand to snatch the sword from Elizabeth's hand before she could do something stupid (like trying to follow him to the afterlife after she had to bear witness how cruel he was killed right in front of her eyes and nothing she could do to bring him back to life. The idea was soo tempting for her, no matter how Meliodas might dislike and disapprove it). Merlin appeared, she had regained her body it seemed after she broke the curse of Galand's Commandment. Using her **Shock Stringer**, Merlin knocked Elizabeth out before she walked closer as Ban supported the unconscious princess and the cold corpse of his best friend. After she took a better look at Meliodas' and Elizabeth's state, Merlin turned pale. Never Ban saw her reacted like this. Taking a step backward, Merlin stumbled before she dropped to her knees, blinking away a single tear.

"...I'm not crying...", shakily, Merlin covered her eyes and lowered her head further "...I'm not...".

"oh yes, you aren't, for sure", Ban sarcastically scoffed. If usually, he could have teased her for it, right now he didn't even have the energy to create the crude joke. They just lost their Captain, their leader, their best friend, their savior and their comrade. As tears streaming down his face, Ban slammed his fist on the ground and roared "dammit... why should it be you who died? Why not me? WHY?!".

Merlin stood up slowly, slightly staggered. Turning her back against Ban, Merlin let out the blast of her magic power. The impact of her outburst magic power could be seen on the deserted Vaizel. Several of them froze due to the ice. Several of it was burned by the raging fire. Several rocks were protruding like the thorns.

Carrying Elizabeth over his shoulder and cradling Meliodas carefully on his hand, Ban desperately asked, "oi, Merlin, can't you just bring him back?".

"Unfortunately, the Fox Sin of Greed... there's no cure for death...", panting, Merlin said coldly without looking back. As the rain came down, she lifted her hands and looked down to her palms as if there were **his** drops of blood on her palms because she could have saved him, she could have come here sooner but she didn't make it, she was too late "even if I have this immense magic power... Nothing I can do... to bring the dead back to life...".

She didn't lie. Her knowledge hadn't reached that point yet. She knew there were ways to bring the dead back to life, but all of it would need complicated conditions or severe circumstances. Although she did nothing, he would come back eventually. Meliodas had told her when he asked her to take care of everyone especially Elizabeth in case he died because he was killed by the Ten Commandments. It was okay. It was alright. They just needed to wait and survived until he came back. Eventually, he'd always come back to their side, so it was supposed to be okay, everything would be alright.

However...

Ban called her out "oi, Merlin, try to look at me and say it, that you're not crying and you're alright".

Merlin flinched. She didn't want to (but she had to) because she knew, once she looked behind, just like this, she looked behind over her shoulder and she saw his crumpled corpse, she couldn't bear it and for once, she lost her self-control. Even if the rain came down to disguise her tears, she still didn't want to let her weak side shown.

It seemed Ban realized it, thus he bluntly said with a bitter voice "say, I think at the time like this... it's alright to cry...".

Usually, she wouldn't show her insecurity, being a proud Sorceress she was. However, this time Merlin didn't care. She sucked in a deep, shaky breath before she bawling, just like a child. Just like herself when she was a child, when Meliodas and Elizabeth practically raised her and took care of her, Merlin leaned down her head to hide her face on the crook of Meliodas' neck before she cried her heart out loud. Just for this once, she let her tears flowing. Despite knowing he would come back eventually...

However, it wouldn't make the pain of losing him any less, right?

* * *

Merlin sent them all (Ban, Elizabeth and Meliodas' body along with Mama Hawk) back to Liones Castle and after Merlin landed them all on the mountain nearby the Capital, Merlin told Ban to bring Elizabeth back to the Castle where her family was waiting. After they put Meliodas' body on his bed, Merlin told Ban and everyone to leave her alone as Merlin locked herself in her laboratory. It wasn't like Ban would complain because he was, more or less, in his state of grief as he accepted Elaine's embrace when he came back with unconscious Elizabeth and Meliodas' body.

Because they were still worried about her, they (the princesses, the Trio Misfits, Slader, Hawk, and the other members of the Seven Deadly Sins) decided to check Merlin's condition on Merlin's laboratory. They were surprised when they came into Merlin's laboratory. It looked like there was a storm inside here.

Gowther lifted his hand and put his forefinger on his mouth, covering Merlin with the blanket "she just fell asleep".

They realized the tears track on her face but it was Escanor who asked, "what happened?".

"she was sort-of having tantrum before she cried. When she was exhausted, she fell asleep. I concluded this as her reaction to Captain's death. She might not show it to us, but she deeply cared to the Captain and it seems like his death is enough to make her shocked to the point she was throwing tantrum when no one could see her", Gowther lifted his glasses "oh, and please, don't tell anyone about this. She asked me to not tell anyone when I busted her, but I think you guys will not be satisfied until I answered your curiosity".

Slader comprehended and agreed to shut his mouth "Big Sister must have shocked as well".

King noted "no wonder, among us the Sins, you can say she is the closest with the Captain. Well, other than Ban".

"and Elizabeth", Diane added, sulking "well... for Elizabeth's case, she loved him".

They still remembered it, when Elizabeth regained her consciousness that morning, Veronica tried to scold her to never trying to do something stupid like trying to kill herself to follow the man she loved so much. Margaret scolded Veronica to not being too harsh on their youngest sister before she pulled Elizabeth on her embrace, halfheartedly telling Elizabeth that what Veronica said was right and knowing Meliodas, he wouldn't want her to do it. It only made Elizabeth crying harder before she told Margaret as Elizabeth grabbed her sister's hands, rambling about how helpless, useless she was, how she failed him of all people. How she couldn't afford to live in this world without him because she had realized her feeling, that she loved him.

The next day, when Elizabeth decided to settle on her journey to the Necropolis, Diane had wanted to stay with her because she was still worried about her. However, Elizabeth convinced her that she would be alright, besides Elizabeth knew Diane must have wanted to stay longer with King and Matrona.

After Elizabeth and Hawk had gone with Mama Hawk (plus Meliodas' repaired but lifeless body), Ban couldn't help it but stared skeptically and scoffed sarcastically to Merlin "until he's back to her side, huh? It's unusual for the wise woman like you to spit out such empty hope".

"princess is still young. In case you all forget, she is still 16 years old. This burden is too much for her. What she needed is hope and what we can do right now for her is only to let her do what she wanted to do until she can accept the reality and let the past be the past", Merlin turned her back against them all and waved her hand without looking back "I will be busy with my research, so if you need me, I will be in my laboratory".

Remembering how Merlin reacted to Meliodas' death, they were being considerate and let Merlin doing what she wanted to do as well. They thought it was how Merlin tried to let out her grief, with working harder in her research. No one dared to disturb her, including Escanor, and they decided to let her be, just like what they did with Elizabeth.

* * *

About more than one month had passed and when they thought they would lose, Merlin and unexpected, Meliodas went all out to fight against Grayroad and Fraudrin. Merlin could easily win on her battle and this time, Meliodas didn't want to repeat the same mistake.

Before Meliodas used his **Full Counter** to Derieri and Monspiet, Elizabeth had this bad feeling, that he _**changed**_, something within him had changed, who know why and how? Her suspicion was clear after she witnessed how Meliodas mercilessly killed Fraudrin. Elizabeth clenched her fist on her chest and narrowed her eyes "...Meliodas".

Elizabeth was distracted by the task of making sure her family was alright.

Veronica looked the most distraught and she even asked Elizabeth to break up with Meliodas "he's an evil and dangerous man, Ellie!".

"no, he's not!", Elizabeth let out her outburst. She just had him back to her embrace, so how could she possibly let him go? She still believed him, that Meliodas had his reason. She believed that he just had gotten hurt too bad, thus he had no choice while deep down in his heart, as usual, Elizabeth knew somewhere he must have tried to figure out or sort out his feelings. He was just an expert to hide his wounds and grief "you don't know Meliodas like I do, sister!? Fraudrin, the Commandment who had possessed Sir Hendrickson's and Sir Dreyfus' body, he was the one who caused the destruction of Danafor and killed Liz in front of Meliodas' eyes! He was not at fault! Of all people in this world... he is the only one that I will never let go!".

When Elizabeth ran off outside to find and go to Meliodas' side, ignoring the fact that it was still rain outside, Veronica shouted "Ellie!".

"Let her be, Veronica", Margaret realized from how the usual honorific had disappeared when Elizabeth called his name, they must have made some progress. Wondering where Gilthunder was outside there, she looked up. Merlin had explained to her about the curse on Meliodas when Margaret asked Merlin to track down Vivian's trail "remember, she just got her lover back from death. Not all people can earn such luck, even if it's not happening without cost and due to such a cruel curse... How could you possibly ask her to 'break up' with him?".

"but—".

"Sorry, Veronica. However, I'm with Ellie this time. I understand her feelings, for wanting to stay with the man you loved. Besides, have you forgotten how Elizabeth cried when she just lost Meliodas when we thought he passed away and would never come back?".

"I know?! I understand as well, but I just—", Veronica groaned, how could she fuck it up when it came to her little sister? She was just worried and _**scared**_ after she witnessing how Meliodas could kill that Demon mercilessly after she saw how Griamore was crying after Fraudrin was killed but... after given what Elizabeth said if it were right... Grunted, Veronica turned on her heels "ah, I've gotta find her?!".

"wait", Margaret touched her shoulder "we will need the coat to cover our body".

After they followed Elizabeth, they found them. Under the rain, Meliodas and Elizabeth took shelter below the ruins of Boar Hat. Although, they witnessed something unexpected. Wait, was he crying?

"_to save me?"_, clueless Elizabeth heard the sound of rain only getting thicker than before. She pulled Meliodas into her embrace and leaned his head on her chest before she trying to soothe him "it's alright, Meliodas. No matter what happens... no matter who turns on you... no matter who your enemy is... I'll always be here... I'll never leave your side", cupping his cheek, Elizabeth intertwined her fingers on his knuckles, leaning her forehead on his "you promised me that you would always come back to me alive and you fulfilled your promise. I promise you, even if I were to die, I would always be on your side".

Meliodas said nothing and he hugged her back, burying his face on her chest.

"I think the love they have shared, it's the kind of True Love and that kind of love is unwavering, the kind of love who will never die", Margaret breathed in relief before she squeezed her sister's shoulder "are you satisfied now? I know you're just worried about her, Veronica. You care a lot about Ellie, just like I do, although we aren't related by blood, she's no longer the crybaby little girl that we should always take care of. She's not a kid anymore. Time for us to let her go and let her fly with her wings. We only need to watch over her from far distance".

Veronica shut her eyes and clenched her fist "...I understand".

After Margaret and Veronica left, Meliodas lifted his head and wiped his tears, giving his reassuring smile "forgive me, Elizabeth. You shouldn't have to see all of these... I should have been stronger and not lost control like this as well...".

"no, please don't apologize, Meliodas. You don't have to be always strong for me. Every people have their limit and weak moments. I'm glad if I can be sort-of help for you, feel free anytime you need a break. You can lean on me when you're tired, I will try my best to always be there when you need me", Elizabeth smiled lovely, before she fidgeted nervously "also, um... I have something... I have to tell you this. I have wanted to tell you about this when you came back, but I just don't have the chance to say it properly... that I—".

Ah, Meliodas recognized that expression. That hopeful eyes, that flush in her cheeks, the love on her ever gestures. It was her expression every time she would tell him that she loved him for the first time in every version of her reincarnation, no matter which one. Meliodas cut her off, he didn't let her finish because it should have been him who told her, he vowed. After Meliodas kissed her, Elizabeth's eyes widened but she accepted it. Instead of pushing him back, she hugged him back.

Due to the need for air, they broke the kiss before Meliodas confessed, "I love you, Elizabeth".

Elizabeth felt like her heart could explode and she could die due to happiness as she burst out into tears "I love you too, Meliodas".

Meanwhile, in Merlin's laboratory, Merlin smiled fondly. She was glad for them. Turning her head to the side, she closed her eyes and asked "so? Are you satisfied now?".

Ban leaned his head on the wall. He wondered to where the Captain had gone, so he came here to ask Merlin and when he saw what happened between Elizabeth and Meliodas, Ban noted to himself that he had to tell him next day, that no matter what happened between them, it wouldn't change who they were and what had been going on between them. They were still comrades, best friends. Ban meant it when he said that he was glad because Meliodas was still alive. For now, Ban only could smile "...well, congratulations to them".


End file.
